Le garçon-qui-a-survécu
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: N'aimant pas le traitement que recevait l'un de ses champions, la coupe de feu décide de montrer à tout ceux qui le maltraitent que le jeune Harry Potter était celui qui avait le plus de mérite de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le monde sorcier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela… HarryxTracey


**Le garçon-qui-a-survécu!**

N'aimant pas le traitement que recevait l'un de ses champions, la coupe de feu décide de montrer à tout ceux qui le maltraitent que le jeune Harry Potter était celui qui avait le plus de mérite de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le monde sorcier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela…

HarryxTracey

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Tracey Davis était assise à sa place habituelle à coté de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ami, Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Elle donnait des regards inquiets à la table des Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Harry et cela la rendait folle de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son petit-ami.

Elle sortait avec Harry depuis un an et leur relation n'était connue par personne encore. Daphné avait des soupçons mais Tracey faisait tout pour cacher sa relation avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Celui-ci était d'accord sur ce fait car les rivalités légendaires entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne leurs permettaient pas de se voir au grand jour.

Malheureusement depuis que Harry était annoncé comme le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...Trois sorciers! Bon sang! Pourquoi ce genre d'idiotie devait arriver à Harry? Tracey n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment, aller le réconforter mais c'était difficile de le trouver dans ces temps ci.

Tracey était contrainte de voir toute l'école se moquer de lui, de le maudire et de le traiter de tricheur. Elle savait que Harry ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, mais l'école ne la visiblement pas compris. Même les professeurs lui ont tourné le dos. Comment peuvent-ils même croire que Harry voudrait chercher plus de célébrité? Il n'aimait pas cette célébrité mais les gens croyaient que Harry était arrogant et qu'il aimait attirer l'attention.

La beauté brune savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était attentionné, calme, doux et extrêmement altruiste ; la fausse image donné à son encontre était une invention. Elle était dégoûté par le traitement qu'il recevait depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique. Il ne devrait pas avoir à lutter contre des monstres, il méritait de vivre une vie d'adolescent normal. Son enfance a déjà été détruite par sa famille moldu mais maintenant les sorciers allaient lui détruire son adolescence. Parfois Tracey se demandait comment Harry pouvait rester aussi humain après tout ce qu'il avait reçu à la figure.

Tracey avait toujours été intéressé par le garçon-qui-a-survécu mais depuis qu'elle avait vu le vrai Harry, pas celui des livres fantastiques, mais le garçon au cœur d'or et au courage exceptionnel. Elle était naturellement tombé pour lui. Le garçon avait facilement accepté son amitié en fin de première année, il était toujours désireux de se faire des amis. Ils sont rapidement devenus des amis très proches. Parfois Tracey avait l'impression qu'elle était l'amie le plus proche de Harry. Hermione et Ronald avaient des problèmes sociaux et c'était à travers Harry qu'ils ont pu continuer avec leurs défauts car Harry s'en foutait de leurs défauts. C'était le charme de Harry, il pouvait accepter les carences sociétales des gens.

Bien sur, Harry avait également un défaut majeur, c'était le fait de tout faire pour être accepté par ses amis. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était retenu au niveau scolaire. Il était ainsi un garçon moyen alors qu'il avait le potentiel de devenir le meilleur. Ce fait était injuste pour Tracey. Harry méritait pas des amis qui limitaient tant une personne aussi bonne que lui. Hermione et Ronald avait limités son petit-ami.

Depuis que Tracey sortait avec lui, elle lui avait mis dans la tête qu'il devrait arrêter de se retenir. Il avait accepté et ses notes avaient drastiquement augmentés. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un Patronus à l'âge de treize ans? Seul son petit-ami avait réalisé cela!

Les amis de Harry avaient même osé de s'éloigner de lui en raison de leurs défauts majeurs! Ronald pour sa jalousie ridicule et Hermione en raison de son respect religieux envers les autorités de l'école, les Professeurs! Ils ne connaissaient même pas le vrai Harry! Comment ils pouvaient croire au fait que Harry s'était volontairement inscrit dans le tournoi? Harry avait toujours été en danger depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et cela s'était confirmé cette année. Mais ces idiots inconscients ont encore une fois pensés qu'à leur tête.

Les autres écoliers et les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux, ils étaient tous des idiots sans valeur! Tracey était même sûre qu'à la fin, ils reviendront à soutenir Harry après le tournoi ou durant le tournoi. Ils n'avaient pas honte de tourner en bourrique les sentiments d'un garçon socialement maladroit.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait du temps à lui consacrer car il en avait terriblement besoin. Le rejet, la haine et la jalousie des autres l'ont certainement mis à travers la solitude. Depuis la rentrée des cours, elle avait eu la chance de le voir à seulement cinq reprises mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. La première tâche étant dans une semaine environ, Tracey avait le souhait de l'encourager de survivre à ce désastre qu'était ce Tournoi ridicule et stupide.

Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle sentit la Coupe de feu commencer à briller. Toutes les activités en place se terminèrent sur le champ pour voir ce qui se passait. Le Directeur paraissait confus. Tracey donna un regard suspicieux à ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient aussi perdus qu'elle. Le trophée continuait à briller de façon inconsidéré... Qu'est ce qui se passait au nom de Merlin?

Ce qui s'était passé après serait gravé à tout jamais dans la mémoire de tout ceux qui étaient présents! La coupe commençait à rougir et la magie explosa brutalement pour traverser toute la salle. Tracey glapit de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se connecter à elle. Elle regarda aux alentours pour voir que tout le monde recevait quelque chose mais la magie continuait à traverser la salle pour rejoindre les couloirs. Tracey avait la nette impression que tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'école et à l'extérieur allaient recevoir cette chose qui s'était connecté à elle. C'était bizarre mais une chose était certaine, la coupe préparerait quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait bouleverser le monde magique et son instinct lui disait que Harry serait en plein milieu de cela.

Alors que la magie traversait tout Poudlard, un texte de couleur rouge commençait à se répandre dans l'air non loin de la coupe. C'était assez visible et tout le monde pouvait le comprendre. C'était une annonce et tout le monde serait dans la grande salle pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _ **Ce soir, à 20h pile, le champion le plus digne depuis la création de la coupe de feu sera révélé au monde sorcier. Soyez présents!**_

Tracey ne voulait pas paniquer, elle espérait que cette foutue coupe n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré envers Harry. Si la coupe avait choisi Harry Potter à 14 ans comme l'un des Champions, alors qui pouvait être plus digne que son petit-ami? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui serait révélé dans la soirée.

L'affolement qui avait dans un premier envahi la grande salle, s'était transformé en grand curiosité. Une chose était certaine, tout le monde viendrait voir le champion le plus digne désigné par la coupe de feu depuis sa création.

Le Directeur Dumbledore commença un long discours mais Tracey s'était rapidement désintéressée. Elle devait trouver Harry pour le prévenir...Elle avait huit heures pour cela!

* * *

La coupe de feu était un artefact magiquement vivant. Lorsqu'un nom était jeté dans le feu magique, la coupe choisissait les champions. Elle choisissais ceux qui avaient le plus de courage, ceux qui ont le don d'aider, ceux qui sont pour l'amitié. La coupe de feu à été créer par un sorcier qui avait vécu durant la période de vie du grand Merlin. Ce sorcier en question était un ami très proche de Merlin et il avait donc appris tout du grand sorcier. Il avait ainsi créer la coupe de feu pour désigner les sorciers les plus travailleurs, les plus aimables, les plus plus nobles. Ce trophée était fait pour montrer au monde sorcier ceux qui sont digne d'être aux cotés des plus grands mages comme Merlin et Morgana, ces champions avaient un potentiel de devenir de grands personnages.

Par ce fait, la coupe avait une conscience. Cette conscience était capable de déterminer tout d'une personne, elle pouvait aller voir au plus profond des cœurs des champions, rien ne lui échappait…

Lorsque un certain Harry Potter avait été inscrit comme éventuel champion, le trophée s'était immédiatement mis à briller joyeusement. Ce qu'elle avait vue en Harry Potter, c'était tout ce qu'un véritable sorcier devrait avoir! Mais Harry Potter était tellement plus que la coupe était obligée de le nommer comme un quatrième champion. Il était bien différent des trois autres, il était quelqu'un d'une catégorie à part. C'était indéniable!

Bien sûr, la coupe était consciente de ce qui se déroulait, le garçon avait été contraint de participer pour des raisons obscurs mais la coupe de feu avait prédit que cela allait rendre le garçon plus fort et qu'il avait les capacités de s'en sortir de ce tournoi mortel. La coupe de feu avait vue quelque chose de similaire à Merlin, l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire du monde magique. Merlin était magiquement puissant, Harry Potter avait la capacité de devenir aussi puissant que le grand Mage. Merlin était un travailleur acharné, très loyal, rusé quand il le souhaitait, il était très intelligent, il avait le don de pardonner, il était très altruiste. Harry Potter avait tout cela en lui. Il était une âme digne!

Ainsi, la coupe s'était intéressé à comprendre le monde actuel. Ce qu'elle avait vue, la rendait furieux! Le monde était resté archaïque, les personnes étaient égoïstes et les hommes préféraient s'entre tuer entre eux qu'au lieu de changer le monde ensemble. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus dégoûté était le fait qu'il y avait un humain qui s'était créer des ancres d'âmes pour rester dans le domaine des vivants, le pire dans cela, était le fait que cette abomination en avait créer sept et que l'une d'entre elles s'était placé dans la cicatrice de son champion! C'était pour cela qu'elle avait injectée discrètement sa magie dans la cicatrice de Harry Potter pour éliminer ce résidu de magie impure et sombre. Personne ne tourmentait son champion! La coupe de feu s'était même permis d'agrandir le noyau magique de son jeune protégé car il en aurait besoin dans le futur pour éliminer l'abomination qui avait encore cinq ancres dans le domaine des vivants.

La coupe était depuis resté éveillé pour continuer ses observations. Sa magie bouillonnait en sentant et en voyant le traitement indigne que recevait son champion, son roi! C'était pour cela qu'elle avait recueillis une grande partie des souvenirs de la vie de son protégé pour montrer au monde sorcier qu'ils étaient en tort! Harry Potter ne sera pas malmené à cause de leur jalousie et leur haine indigne. Ce soir, elle allait leur montrer que Harry Potter était un survivant et le plus digne champion de l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!

* * *

Harry Potter avait l'impression que son monde allait s'écrouler en mille morceaux. Sa vie était encore une fois mis en jeu et toute l'école s'était retourné contre lui. La seule personne qui lui restait était Tracey qui croyait en lui. Il était reconnaissant que sa petite amie croyait en lui mais, il était déçu qu'elle était la seule personne. Sa maison, les professeurs, le directeur et ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas crus en lui. C'était douloureux de savoir qu'ils pouvaient facilement s'éloigner de lui pour n'importe qu'elle raison.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils le connaissaient mais pourtant, ils le désignaient comme le garçon arrogant et irrespectueux qu'il n'était pas. Il était peut-être parfois maladroit mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne connaissait rien du monde magique car personne n'avait prit le temps de lui parler de ce monde.

La seule personne qui lui avait expliqué quelque chose était sa petite amie mais ils ne se voyaient pas assez pour tout bien expliquer. Harry était fatigué, il voulait vivre une vie normale. Il ne pouvait même pas montrer sa petite-amie au monde par peur de répercussions. C'était ridicule…

Alors qu'il était allongé à l'extérieur de Poudlard, à quelques mètres du Lac, il entendit un léger cliquetis.

Se retournant, il se retrouva en face d'une Tracey Davis extrêmement préoccupé. Voyant ce regard, Harry sentit le pire arriver...

...Il soupira, pourquoi toujours lui?

* * *

Un Harry immensément nerveux était assis sur l'une des chaises de la table des Gryffondor. Il était dans cet endroit depuis que Tracey lui en avait parlé de ce qui s'était déroulé vers midi. La coupe de feu prévoyait quelque chose et Harry avait le sentiment que cela le concernait.

Il remarqua rapidement que tout la salle était bondé et à sa plus grande surprise, il voyait plusieurs personnages très importants présents comme le ministre Cornélius Fudge ou encore Amélia Bones.

Harry voulait se faire tout petit! Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être présents mais encore une fois tout allait contre lui… C'était fou comment le destin aimait jouer avec son esprit!

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que beaucoup d'élèves le regardaient avec fureur, comme si sa présence était une nuisance pour le plus grand champion que la coupe de feu avait désigné dans son histoire!

Ils pensaient sûrement qu'un tricheur comme lui ne méritait pas d'être présent à un moment aussi important…

Il pouvait également sentir la préoccupation de Tracey de la table des Serpentard. Celle-ci l'avait réprimandé pour ne pas lui l'avoir rendu visite ou invité à leur cachette habituelle, Harry s'était excusé et elle avait accepté sans trop poser de questions. Ils avaient ensuite passé un bon moment en couple devant le lac avant son arrivée dans la grande salle.

Maintenant la seule chose qu'il attendait était de voir ce que la coupe de feu leur réservait. C'était inévitable et beaucoup de personnes étaient surexcités mais Harry avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas vraiment une partie de plaisir…

Il regarda avec stupéfaction la coupe briller de façon immodéré. C'était fou et il sentit quelque chose émerger au dessus de la coupe, cela ressemblait beaucoup comme un écran gigantesque. Les professeurs, les directeurs, les autorités et les politiciens s'éloignèrent de l'écran pour s'asseoir sur des chaises à proximité de l'écran. Harry avait clairement remarqué qu'un sorte de film allait se défiler devant tout le monde. Harry commençait à trembler de façon inconsidéré, non, ça ne pouvait être…

Il sentit une traction de magie toucher son cœur et son cerveau...Il avait soudainement plusieurs images qui défilèrent dans sa tête, des souvenirs cachés, des moments de solitudes, la douleur, la tristesse, les batailles, la survie, la joie...La vie de Harry avait défilé en quelques instants…Il sentit une nouvelle remorque et en un instant tout s'était arrêté...Harry regarda ergo avec horreur, l'écran s'allumer…

La première chose que vit Harry était le titre du film et à ce moment tout son corps devint rigide alors que tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle le regardaient soit avec surprise soit avec incrédulité...Harry voulait se cacher le plus loin possible.

 **Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu!**

Ses jambes tremblaient, ses yeux étaient écarquillées et il commençait à transpirer…

Le film commença et le silence s'en suivit, tout le monde regardait maintenant l'écran avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de tension et d'horreur.

 **Chapitre 1: Voldemort**

Des cris d'indignation et de terreur furent entendus à travers toute la grande salle. Certaines personnes commençaient à trembler de peur, les plus jeunes étaient dans la crainte et les plus âgés lisaient le titre avec appréhension.

Le titre du Chapitre disparut et à la place, une nuit sombre était apparue à la place.

 **Situé dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, Godric's Hollow était un village semi-magique relativement calme. C'était à travers une nuit sombre et froide qu'une figure solitaire encapuchonné marchait lentement à travers les rues vides.**

Tout le monde était sous le choc. La figure était certainement Voldemort. Tout ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle voulaient savoir où allait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire de ce qui se développait devant lui, les enfants ne devraient pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il était bien conscient de ce qui se déroulait sous les yeux de tous, Voldemort était à la recherche de la famille Potter. Il offrit un sourire triste à Harry avant de regarder avec un visage lourd de remord la scène horrible qui allait se dérouler devant tout le monde.

 **La figure sombre s'arrêta soudainement devant une allée et son regard alla directement vers une maison. Il se dirigea d'un air véloce et puissant vers cette maison tout en sortant sa baguette. Dépassant rapidement l'enclos de la maison, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit des cris de terreur et les pas de course de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison. D'un coup de baguette la porte fut cassé. La figure sombre entra tranquillement à l'intérieur** **avant de sentir un sortilège être jeté vers lui. À l'aide de sa baguette, il repoussa nonchalamment le sort avant de regarder vers le lanceur, il vit un James Potter qui se tenait courageusement** **devant sa figure imposante.**

Harry regarda avec des larmes aux yeux son père se tenir devant le plus méchant sorcier de tous les temps. Il voulait courir à l'intérieur du film pour sauver son père mais c'était impossible. Il était contraint de voir son père se faire tuer brutalement.

 **La voix cruelle de l'homme encapuchonné prononça.**

 **« Bonsoir, James Potter...Laisse-moi passer et ta vie sera sauve! »**

 **James Potter hurla en retour…**

 **« Jamais, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveux de ma famille! Tu devrais passer à travers moi, Voldemort! »**

 **Un sort de la mort fit taire James qui esquiva par miracle l'attaque. Celui-ci lança un reducto visant les jambes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement pour le jeune adulte, la vitesse d'exécution des sorts de Voldemort permirent de mettre en place une protection rapide. James se releva avec habilité et élégance pour lancer toute une panoplie de sorts mais à son insu aucune passait les défenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci observait avec ennui le Potter avant de dire.**

 **« Malheureusement pour toi, jeune Potter, je n'ai ni la patience et ni le temps de jouer avec toi! »**

 **D'une vitesse prodigieuse, il lança plusieurs attaques qui désarmèrent James Potter qui tomba à genoux. Voldemort s'avança calmement vers la forme au sol de l'homme condamné.**

 **« Quel gaspillage de sang, tu aurais pu être l'un de mes fidèles Mangemort! »**

 **James Potter donna un regard de dégoût à Voldemort avant de cracher non loin des pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'une voix haineuse, il dit.**

 **« Je préfère crever que de travailler avec un monstre comme toi! »**

 **Voldemort répondit.**

 **« Que l'en soit ainsi! Adieu! AVADA KEDAVRA! »**

 **James Potter perdit la vie avec un regard de défi.**

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle. Certains pleuraient, les plus visibles étaient le Professeur McGonagall et Harry Potter! D'autres regardaient la forme déchue de James Potter avec grand respect. Les élèves variaient entre regarder avec admiration le père de Harry et des regards tristes envers Harry.

Tracey regardait avec une immense amertume Harry qui pleurait librement et sans honte. Ses jambes tremblaient d'impatience et ses mains étaient serrées abruptement, elle voulait clairement aller le réconforter mais elle ne pouvait pas encore souffler leur couverture. Malheureusement à son insu, Daphné Greengrass avait remarqué son manège.

 **Voldemort regarda quelques instants la forme déchue de James Potter avant de dépasser son corps pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il remonta les marches dans un silence religieux, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre au loin, c'était les pleurs d'un bébé.**

 **Il marcha habillement vers la porte d'où provenaient les bruits, avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort qui détruisit d'un trait la porte. Il vit Lily Potter se tenir de façon protectrice devant le petit lit de son bébé. Celle-ci hurla désespérément.**

 **« S'il vous plaît, épargnez Harry, épargnez mon bébé! »**

 **Voldemort donna un regard de pur dégoût à la femme avant d'énoncer.**

 **« Poussez-vous Sang de Bourge, je suis d'humour joyeuse, ce soir! Poussez-vous et je vous épargnerez! »**

 **Lily pleurait avec effroi, elle continua à hurler hystériquement.**

 **« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… »**

 **« C'est mon dernier avertissement… »**

 **« Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… »**

 **Voldemort ayant assez de ses supplications, soupira violemment avant de terminer la discussion.**

 **« Ainsi, tu as fais ton choix! Vas rejoindre ton stupide mari! AVADA KEDAVRA! »**

 **Le cris de désespoir de Lily était la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant qu'elle mourut définitivement.**

Le silence.

Tout le monde était sous le choc de la scène. Voir une femme tant supplier pour son enfant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres était désolant. Certaines personnes étaient en larmes. Les plus jeunes pleuraient bruyamment.

Dumbledore avait le cœur lourd de chagrin, son scintillement des yeux avait disparu depuis longtemps, si seulement il serait arrivée plutôt.

Le Professeur Rogue était incapable de voir ailleurs que la forme inerte de Lily, il regrettait, il ne savait pas que Lily avait tant supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui avait tourmenté le garçon pour sa ressemblance avec son père, il se sentait comme un idiot.

McGonagall pleurait librement, c'était tellement dure pour elle de voir ses deux protégés mourir de la sorte. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard et des autres écoles regrettaient déjà d'avoir fait subir un enfer à Harry depuis que son nom avait été sorti de la Coupe du Feu.

Le garçon en question regardait avec un visage plein de douleur sa mère se faire tuer sans pitié. C'était trop pour lui, il voulait partir, loin d'ici, loin de Poudlard, loin de cet endroit qui le rendait si vulnérable. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua jamais deux mains délicates le toucher le dos, il ne sentit jamais de petits bras l'enlacer amoureusement et avec une pointe de tristesse. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'était de tenir la personne qui le serrait ouvertement devant toute l'école. Il entendit les douces paroles de sa petite-amie.

« Chute, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, on vas passer cette épreuve ensemble! »

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont découvrir notre relation… »

Il se fit interrompre par la voix forte de sa petite-amie.

« Je m'en fiche de leurs avis, tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi. Je ne pouvais plus te laisser seul, saurait été trop cruelle de ma part! »

Harry donna un petit sourire à Tracey, qui prenait avec tendresse le visage du jeune Potter dans ses mains avant de lui donner un baiser plein d'affection et d'adoration. Harry rapprocha le corps de Tracey contre le sien avant d'arrêter le baiser pour continuer à voir la scène qui se déroulait. Il ne regardait pas ses camarades ou ses anciens amis qui avaient vus l'interaction qu'il avait eu avec Tracey! De toute façon, le secret allait un jour sortir et Harry avait clairement besoin de Tracey en ce moment.

 **Voldemort sourit cruellement en voyant le jeune enfant qui restait. Il n'avait pas le temps donc il allait en finir rapidement.**

 **« Dommage que je dois te tuer, tu avais pourtant tant de potentiel mais je ne pourrais pas garder le risque d'avoir un rivalité future, tu dois mourir Harry Potter! Adieu et vas rejoindre tes parents lâches et pathétiques! AVADA KEDAVRA! »**

 **Le regard joyeux de Voldemort devient soudainement une vision d'horreur et de terreur. L'attaque ricocha littéralement du front du garçon avant que celui-ci retourne contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui sous le choc ne bougea point.**

 **Le sort transforma le corps de Voldemort en poussière et une substance blanche sortit du corps avant que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres cris avec fureur pour finalement disparaître dans la nuit sombre d'Octobre. On remarquait que la cicatrice de Harry absorbait un petit résidu de quelque chose.**

 **À la fin de tout cela, seuls les cris désespérés d'un bébé d'un an pouvaient être entendus. Le bébé en question se tenait debout sur son petit lit en tenant les barrières de son petit berceau, il essayait d'attraper le corps inerte de sa mère.**

 **Fin du Chapitre 1: Voldemort!**

Toute la salle était sous le choc. Beaucoup pleuraient. Ils ont vu la fin tragique de la famille Potter et voir un bébé Harry pleurant sa mère avait déclenché une avalanche de pleurs, de reniflements.

Ronald Weasley regardait le sol car il n'osait pas voir son meilleur ami pleurer dans les bras de la fille aux insignes de Serpentard, ses préjugés ont depuis longtemps été oubliés. Il voyait bien que la fille en question essayait seulement de réconforter. Il devrait arrêter d'être jaloux de Harry. Ce qu'il faisait n'était en rien ce que faisait un meilleur ami.

Hermione Granger pleurait ouvertement. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ou quoi dire. Elle voulait réconforter Harry, s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir cru, elle aurait du s'en douter que Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à rechercher l'attention. Elle n'était pas une bonne amie. Elle ne méritait pas une personne aussi belle que Harry.

Les autres élèves regardaient le sol, beaucoup avaient honte de leurs comportements envers Harry, certains regardaient tristement le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Les professeurs avaient mal au cœur, les autres adultes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Certains voulaient arrêter la suite de ce que la Coupe de Feu allait montrer mais ils savaient que c'était en vain, quand la coupe avait fait un choix, il le continuait ce choix. Ils attendaient simplement le second chapitre et il espéraient que ce ne serait pas pire…

...Oh combien ils avaient torts!

Harry avait le visage caché par les cheveux de Tracey qui le tenait chèrement. Celle-ci avait clairement peur de perdre le garçon de ses rêves. Voir Harry au bord de la mort, voir le miracle se réaliser était dur à penser. Si, la malédiction de la mort aurait marché sur Harry, il serait mort maintenant. Tracey serra davantage Harry...Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre! Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu une grande vie...Il méritait les joies de la famille, les joies d'un parent, les joies du monde, il devait encore voyager à travers le monde, voir des nouveautés, des choses incroyables et invraisemblables. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger! Que les rivalités de maisons soient maudits! Elle ne se cacherait plus, elle serait la lumière de Harry dans ce monde cruel et méchant. Elle serait sa bouée de sauvetage, sa remorque, son cœur!

La coupe de feu continua à briller avant de changer et de montrer un nouveau titre.

 **Chapitre 2: Le Monstre du Placard sous l'Escalier**

La confusion régna chez la plupart. Ils entendirent Harry hoqueter de terreur alors que Tracey resserrait sa prise sur son petit-ami. Tout le monde pouvait clairement entendre la brunette chuchoter des mots doux dans l'oreille de Harry de façon apaisante.

 **Privet Drive était un quartier paisible et les personnes qui y vivaient, étaient cordiales et généreuses. Mais la famille qui habitait dans le 4 Privet Drive était le Graal de la quintessence pour tous les voisins. La famille Dursley était accueillante, gentille et doté d'une générosité inégalé dans le quartier. Les gens respectaient cette famille parfaite!**

 **En voyant l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley on pouvait voir une habitation impeccablement propre et rangé. Aucun désordre n'y était présent, l'herbe à l'extérieur de la maison était dessiné de façon droite et céleste.**

 **En regardant à l'intérieur de la maison on voyait une panoplie de photos encadrés un peu partout dans l'habitacle. Sur chaque image, il y avait des visages heureux et joyeux. C'était une famille parfaite!**

 **La plupart des images étaient doté du visage d'un garçon à la chevelure blonde en surpoids qui souriait de façon gourmande. Sur d'autres photos encadrés il y avait une femme qui ressemblait à une girafe en raison de son long cou, elle avait des cheveux noirs sales et un visage sévère et très désagréable à voir. Il y avait également un homme qui ressemblait à une grosse baleine, doté de cheveux blonds identiques au garçon en surpoids, l'homme en question avait notamment un énorme visage, doté d'une ruse et d'une sévérité épouvantable.**

 **Cette famille n'avait peut-être pas les plus belles personnes, c'était leur coté humain qui était regardé et admiré. Mais ce que peu savaient, c'était que cette famille parfaite visiblement doté de trois membres, était enfaîte une famille à quatre membres.**

 **C'est la qu'entre en jeu, le Placard sous l'escalier. En regardant précisément on pouvait clairement voir une petite trappe permettant l'entrée d'eau et de nourriture. Le placard en question était sale et il était plutôt dans un piteux état par rapport au reste de la maison.**

 **Si, on regardait à l'intérieur du placard on verrait un petit garçon serrer ses maigres jambes avec ses deux petites mains, celui-ci sanglotait tout doucement. Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Il était habillé dans des vêtements trop grandes, usés et sales. Le lit sur lequel se trouvait le garçon était un simple matelas qui se trouvait au sol du placard. Un sol glacial, avec un grand nombre d'araignées qui se dirigeaient vers les murs.**

 **Le garçon tenait dans ses mains une feuille froissé avec véhémence. La feuille en question c'étaient les notes qu'avait reçu Harry de l'école. Mais comme toujours ses notes ont mérité aucun sourire, aucune tape sur l'épaule...On lui avait même donné une punition pour avoir osé d'obtenir une meilleur note que son cousin…**

 **Maintenant, il était sur son matelas en train de se lamenter de sa vie.**

 **« J'ai tout essayé pour leur plaire mais ce n'est jamais assez! Pourquoi? Pourquoi, j'existe si, même ma propre famille me traite de _monstre_...Pourquoi, vous êtes morts maman, papa?… Est ce qu'il y a un moyen de vous rejoindre… J'en ai marre d'être le criminel de la famille parfaite des Dursley…»**

 **Les sanglots du garçons reprirent de plus belle… Sa vie était tout simplement misérable! Il était un monstre, une abomination, une créature, un esclave pour les Dursley...Il voulait tant avoir une famille qui l'aimait…**

 **Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il sentit sa trappe se faire ouvrir. Il se précipita lentement pour éviter de fâcher sa tante. On voyait maintenant clairement les yeux émeraudes et les lunettes légèrement cassés d'un jeune Harry Potter de sept ans. Celui-ci avant de s'attaquer à la nourriture entendit la voix grinçante de sa tante l'interrompre dans ses mouvements.**

 **« Mange ta part, _Monstre,_ c'est assez pour nourrir ta sale bouche...Dépêches toi de manger, tu as dix minutes...Quand tu auras fini, vient commencer tes corvées...Vernon est très désappointé de vous en ce moment, j'espère que tu vas rectifier cela, sinon tu ne seras plus bienvenu dans notre généreuse et accueillante maison! Parfois, je me dis que tu aurais du rejoindre tes parents sans valeur et inutiles! Un monstre comme toi ne mérites pas de vivre dans notre luxe! »**

 **Lorsque Harry sentit sa tante s'éloigner, il s'attaqua comme un loup déchaîné sur le bout de pain laissé pour lui, il avala l'eau d'un trait. Cette maigre quantité de nourriture faisait mal au ventre de Harry...Celui-ci le serra douloureusement avant de repartir s'allonger sur son matelas pour fermer ses yeux cinq minutes...Une seule larme solitaire tomba…La voix sans vie et cassé de Harry parla…**

 **« _Je ne suis qu'un monstre, je dois mérité ma nourriture, mon logement et mes_ _vêtements._ _Je suis un monstre…»_**

 _ **Fin du Chapitre 2!**_

Incrédulité.

Horreur.

Dégoût.

Désespoir.

Douleur.

Rage.

Fureur.

Haine.

Voilà un grand nombre de sentiments qui circulaient sur les visages de tout ceux qui étaient présents.

Le silence régnait pendant quelques instants avant que…

...Pandémonium éclata…

Des cris d'outrages et de fureur furent lancés contre les Dursley. Beaucoup pleuraient et tremblaient furieusement. D'autres s'étaient littéralement évanoui. Certains élèves et professeurs avaient même vomis leur déjeuné.

C'était horrible de voir...Le garçon-qui-a-survécu...traité comme de la boue, comme un esclave, comme un monstre...le voir dans un état lamentable. Et entendre par dessus de tout des héros de guerre être insultés de la sorte, rendait furibond tout le monde.

Pour la première depuis de nombreuses année, toute l'école de Poudlard voulait la peau des Dursley, non toute la communauté magique présente!

Le Directeur de Poudlard tremblait de rage! Sa magie voulait exploser, écraser Pétunia pour avoir détruit l'enfance de Harry. Il avait été naïf de croire en la rédemption de la sœur de Lily et c'était Harry qui en avait payé les conséquences. C'était impardonnable! Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, Hagrid, McGonagall et Rogue le regarder d'un mauvais œil. Il remarquait aussi qu'ils tremblaient de rage.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons étaient également dégoûtés par ce qu'ils ont vus. Les autres champions comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Harry était désigné comme un champion. S'il pouvait garder un minimum d'humanité après ce qu'il avait dus subir dans sa jeunesses, alors il était un plus grand champion qu'eux trois réunis!

Dumbledore espérait que tout le monde aurait une pause car il ne savait pas si le reste de l'école pourrait survivre à la vue de Harry combattre deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la Coupe écrire sur l'écran…

 **Demain: 20H – Vision des Chapitres 3, 4 et 5!**

À cette annonce, Dumbledore commença à rassembler tous les adultes pour faire régner l'ordre dans l'école. Les chefs des maisons n'hésitèrent point...Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs protégés…malgré le secouement monumentale qu'ils ont dus endurer!

Dumbledore essaya de repérer Harry mais à sa plus grande surprise, il était introuvable. Son siège qu'il avait occupé avec la petite Tracey Davis était vide. Il espérait juste que la petite fille allait remonter le moral de Harry.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui voulaient couler. Il n'avait qu'une pensée…

 _« Je suis désolé, Lily, James, j'ai échoué dans la protection de votre fils! »_


End file.
